


DRAMAtical Injury

by rivalshipping



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was so engrossed in grinding his teeth that he didn't notice the bedroom go quiet, or the soft creak of the door opening.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRAMAtical Injury

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic for button!

"You're an asshole!" came a shout from the bedroom, followed by the distinctive thump of a pillow hitting a face. Mizuki shook his head fondly, continuing to set the table for breakfast. Aoba and Koujaku rarely stopped arguing, unless they were a) cuddling, b) fucking, or c) at work. Mizuki was used to standing back and letting them go at it--it was better for them to let out their anger on each other than on the populace--because he knew it wasn't really malicious. They loved each other, all of them, and a little fighting never hurt anyone.

Mizuki turned off the switches on their stove, setting the pans aside to cool, and turned a bit too quickly, slamming his foot into the leg of the table. "Shit!" he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut and sitting heavily in a kitchen chair.

He was so engrossed in grinding his teeth that he didn't notice the bedroom go quiet, or the soft creak of the door opening.

"Mimi?" Aoba murmured, leaning into the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Mizuki nodded more to himself than anything. "Just… give me a second."

Koujaku nearly pushed Aoba to the floor in an effort to run to Mizuki; he turned, made sure Aoba was stable on his feet, and then kneeled in front of his boyfriend as dramatically as he possibly could. "What happened?"

Mizuki laughed weakly. "Honestly, Koujaku, you'd think I was attacked!" He opened his eyes, tears clinging to his lashes even as he smiled, and Aoba inhaled sharply. Next thing he knew there were arms around his waist and around his shoulders, both men panicking over nothing. 

"I'll get ice!" Aoba said first, letting go of Mizuki after placing a swift kiss on his temple.

"I'll get you some water!" Koujaku said with similar (unnecessary) urgency. Mizuki watched both of them rush to make him more comfortable, his smile growing into a grin, and then laughter.

He bent almost double in the chair, covering his mouth and tearing even more. "I'm fine!" He repeated. "Give me the ice and sit down for breakfast!"

Koujaku pouted and did as asked, shifting his chair closer to Mizuki's. "You're sure, Mizu? You don't want a hot bath or anything? You don't need to see the doctor?"

Mizuki stood, as if to prove his point, and walked over to kiss Koujaku. "No doctors. Maybe a bath later."

Aoba caught him around the waist, pulling his over-warm back against his front. "Immediately after breakfast, Mimi. We're not taking chances with you."

Eyes narrowed, Mizuki leaned back and kissed him too. "Sure, no chances. As long as you're a buffer between me and Koujaku's cold feet." Aoba chuckled and kissed him again, both of them ignoring Koujaku's indignant squawks.


End file.
